Artemis Fowl FanFiction
by Lettizz
Summary: Just an old story of mine I had uploaded to the site, but when I de-activated my account, I lost it. But I thought I might as well re-upload it. Based on Hazel (my own character)/Artemis.
1. A Moonlight Venture

**An Artemis Fowl Fan fiction**

**Chapter One: Moonlight Venture**

**I stared at the moon. It was so beautiful, a ball of silver, softly glowing in the darkness. My father had told me once the moon was made of pure silver, and I had believed him. Now, I laugh at the memory. I love silver, gold, precious jewels. They speak to me, call me, drawing me in. They're my only love. Once upon a time, I had given all that love to a boy. He wasn't even a man, and he wasn't worth wasting my time on. Of course, when I found out about his affair with my best friend, Serena, they were dead meat. Literally. I left the bleeding corpses for the police to discover. Once someone crosses Hazel Dunsworth's path, they have no hope. Besides, I said innocently, it's not my fault if they ran into my knife... **_**fifteen times. **_**The feeling of satisfying my blood lust gave me power, and power was what I needed to overcome my obstacle tonight. **

**I was robbing from the Fowl family... Not an easy task. I had heard of their power, and money, and I drooled at the mouth when I thought of running my fingers through pearl necklaces, licking gold coins, and stroking diamonds. Riches were my only friend. As the song goes, '**_**Diamonds are forever. They're all I need to please me.' **_**I love that song so much, it speaks to me. I can relate to the artist singing it. I too, felt the pain of heart break when I discovered the two scumbags at it like wild cats. I licked the blood of my knife before I departed, taking one last glance at my ex boyfriend, and ex best friend. Their eyes were glossy, and their hands gripped each others. Not anymore once I chopped their hands off. **

**Anyway, looking back into the past hurts me. I need all my focus and concentration if I'm going to achieve what I want tonight. I knew Fowl Manor was highly protected, security cameras, laser lights, the whole package. **

**However, I had found one flaw. I could easily tunnel through the clay extensions with the help of one little fellow I had captured... I took one glance at the mugged dwarf I had luckily come across whilst in a bar in Mexico. I caught him attempting to pickpocket from my purse. He had no chance. I lift up the mouth gag, to hiss at the dwarf;**

"**Are you ready?" The dwarf nods ferociously. He looks terrified, but that's probably because he can feel the cold steel of the knife against his neck.**

"**You know..." The dwarf spits out a chunk of clay. I shy away in disgust. **

"**It would be a lot easier if you could untie my arms and legs." He offers his bounded arms.**

"**No chance, dwarf boy. Not until we get there." I prod him with the sleek gun I hold in one hand. I use my cat-like vision to navigate through the dark. After so many moonlight robberies, I've developed night vision over the years. I leap from building to building, landing with the agility of a cat. The dwarf wasn't quite so graceful. He stumbles in the dark, falling over shards of glass, making him exclaim 'D'Arvit!' **

"**Language." I remind him smugly. There's no chance this robbery can go wrong. The gods are in my favour tonight. I can feel a gentle breeze blowing in my direction, and the stars watching over me.**

**It takes a while, mainly due to the dwarf's clumsiness, but eventually, we reach Fowl Manor. I catch my breath. I've seen it hundreds of times, (while researching on the Internet) but I can't get used to how magnificent it is in person. It looms over anything that stands in front of it. I like its power, its authority. I notice the sleek black Bentley in the driveway, almost unnoticeable, melting into the shadows. I slink up to the gateway, taking pauses to check if anyone's there. **_**No-one so far, **_**I thought to myself. **_**A good sign. **_**I glance at the dwarf. Still in his bounds. Perfect. **

**The gateway has an electrical code to be entered, but I don't need to use my intellect. I select a screwdriver from my tool kit, and unscrew the bolts. Almost too easy... It's as if they're expecting me... Inside, I can see wires straggling everywhere. It's a giant mass of red, blue, and black wires. Now, this is a crucial moment... My eyes squint as I search for the two wires I'm looking for. They're almost invisible, considering their size. Green wires, hidden in the top right corner. I'd use my head shearer, but there isn't time to be graceful. I rotate my wrists, checking they're flexible. Gently, I reach for the green wires, and yank them. There's a hiss, a fizz, and silence. The giant black gates slide open. **_**Here I go. **_**I think to myself, making note of my surroundings, in case I need to make a quick get-a-way. **

**My eyes are darting everywhere, for a quick and simple route to get into the Fowl Manor. The only light I can spot inside is a room, light by a flickering fire. Oddly, there's no-one inside. **_**Curiouser, and curiouser... **_**I ponder to myself. **_**This is no time to be quoting Alice in Wonderland**_**, I assert myself firmly. There is a job to be done. My eyes hook onto a clamber of vines, twining themselves up to a window, far away from the lit room. Perfect. I sprint towards it, springing the dwarf into action.**

"**Now, hang on a minute." He puffs, lip quivering, his face a comic shade of beetroot. I look down at my slender figure and smile. **

**It takes a while climbing up the vines, surprisingly the dwarf appeared agile when it came to climbing. He shot up to the top, smiling smugly, whereas I, had to embarrassingly haul myself up with my own strength. Luckily, that didn't take long. I remind the dwarf of what I'm holding, and he swallows. That gives me satisfaction enough to continue, but not before I untie his binds. We enter the room, jumping through the window. **

"**Hurry up, dwarf boy, or you'll regret it. Now, where's the clay?" I ask urgently. A strange smile forms on his lips. It appears as if he has the upper hand. **

"**Calm yourself, Mud girl. It takes time to find clay." His nostrils twitch as if he has located the clay already, but he makes a big theatrical performance about it. I'm growing more desperate.**

"**You'd better hurry, or-"  
"Or what?" He interrupts me. He's growing bolder. I need to remind him who's in charge here.**

"**I'll fire a shot. One disturbance, that's all it takes. They'll be on your tail, and if they catch you; turn you into the LEP."**

**His face pales.**

"**How do you know about the LEP?" He demands, folding his arms. A smile plays on my lips.**

"**I have contacts" I aim a centimetre away from the dwarf, and fire a shot. The blast rings in my ears, and slowly dies away. The dwarf's confidence melts away, and he gulps. In a blur of movement, he jumps, unhinges his jaw, and burrows into the ground. Chunks of earth and clay fly into my face. I wipe it away almost instinctively. I'm about to follow him, when I hear footsteps coming down the corridor. **_**Well, isn't that cliché, **_**I think as I slide under the single bed. I accidently knock papers across the floor, but it's too late to rescue them.**

"**Butler, are you sure you heard noises?" A boy asks, with an edge to his voice. That's odd. I was expecting an Irishman businessman, not an Irish youth. I peep from under the bed, but a gigantic human bulk is blocking my vision. I gulp, not wanting to get on the wrong side of him.**

"**Curious. Papers scattered across the floor. A disturbance has been here." He picks up one of the papers, unfortunately the one concealing the hole dug by the dwarf.**

"**A dwarf hole, if I'm not mistaken. Then again, I rarely am." I begin to loathe this Irish intruder. **

"**Master, if I may." The bodyguard bulk leans towards the boy, and whispers in his ear. He nods. The bodyguard begins scouring the room. His eyes catch onto mine, and I gasp. A rookie mistake. The bodyguard strides to the bed, and yanks me out. **

"**A thief, by the look of it." The bodyguard, apparently called Butler, notes. The pale youth just nods. **

"**Bring her to my study, Butler. I shall talk to her there." He strides out, leaving me with the human hulk, my big eyes reflecting my terrified state. Butler looks at me. For a second, I see pity in his eyes. It's quickly replaced by a cold, merciless stare. He practically drags me out. **_**Oh Hazel, **_**I think. **_**What have you got yourself into now?**_


	2. A Strange Connection

**Chapter Two: A strange connection**

**I reach a massive oak door, the words engraved- Artemis Fowl's Study. Keep out on pain of death. I don't think he's joking, judging by the state of his personal protector. I nervously glance at Butler, and he nods forward. I reach for the knob, and turn. **

**Inside, the study is lavishly furnished. Hanging on the wall, are huge portraits of men and women, down the ages. They have the same striking blue black eyes, the same dark hair and intrigued look. They appear to be Fowls. **

"**No need to be shy. Come on in." The boy signals for me. I notice he is seated at a pine desk, papers neatly stacked, a white Macbook facing him. Behind him, a Victorian fireplace flickers with fire and light. I toss my auburn hair over my shoulder, to show him I'm not afraid. **

"**Welcome to Fowl Manor. I have no doubt you find it impressive."**

**I bit my lip, trying to force myself from answering him, but the force is too strong.**

"**To be honest, I was a little disappointed. Where I live, manors are **_**at least **_**twice the size of this one." The words gush out, before I can stop them. He raises an eyebrow. "I've heard of the great **_**Artemis Fowl. **_**To find his manor is a tiddly little thing, with no hounds for protection? You must be losing your touch, Artemis."**

**I say this airily, but the words have no effect on Artemis. This enrages me. **

"**I hardly think so. What's the name of this auburn beauty?" He asks sarcastically. My cheeks flush. I've said too much. I normally do. **

"**I-I'm Hazel. Hazel Dunsworth." That's odd. I never mention my name, let alone surname! This Artemis is getting a lot out of me, using his blue black eyes to penetrate into my soul. **

"**Interesting. Why are you here, Hazel Dunsworth?"**

"**U-Um..." I'm at a loss for words. I need to say something, and quick. For the first time in my life, I'm speechless. The words have gone, and I'm left looking a complete idiot in front of a cute boy. Wait, no, I didn't say that... **_**Did I? **_**I'm not sure. His deep blue eyes follow me, making me blush. His shaggy raven black hair falls into his eyes, quickly pushed back by his hands. For a few seconds, our eyes meet. I quickly look away.**

"**Assuming you have nowhere to go, you may stay the night. Butler will lead you to the room where you will stay. Now please, leave." He gestures to the door, and I slink to it, not daring to look behind me.**

"**Oh and Hazel?" Artemis calls. I turn to face him, hoping he'll say something romantic, something exciting. "Breakfast is at nine sharp." **

**I roll my eyes, stomping out of the room. Butler raises an eyebrow, surprised at my reaction.**

**Butler turns to me "You know, it could have been worse."**

**I'm tired, irritated, and my head throbs with all the thinking I'm doing. I don't have time for this. "Could have been worse? How exactly could it have: **_**been worse?!**_**" **

"**You're a thief, assuming by your choice of clothes." His gaze wanders to my black catsuit. I blush, and smooth it down. **

"**Master Fowl is not as kind to...**_**intruders **_**as he has been to you. You could've been turned into the police. I'm not sure you'd enjoy a lifetime in prison."**

**This is unbelievable. "A **_**lifetime? **_**I hardly think so. My crime wasn't that great!"  
Butler looks ahead, his eyes filled with adoration. "Master Fowl has contacts. He could do whatever he wanted to you."**

**I'm not believing what I hear. This pale, fourteen year old boy could sling me in a cell, for the rest of my life? I'm doubtful. Then again, nothing **_**ordinary **_**has happened on this trip. Butler regains his composure, and strides ahead, each footstep a metre and a half. I have to run to keep up with this man/giant. **

**We, (or I) gallop up the giant staircase. I look around me with wonder. On the left wall, it's patterned with Egyptian hieroglyphics, patterns and symbols. I run my finger along it, feeling the coarse, dry material. I glance down, to see an amused Artemis standing at the bottom. Why is he watching me? I felt a tingle of unease run down my spine. This boy wasn't normal... **

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V **

**I watched her descend up the staircase, running to keep up with Butler. They always did. It amused me to watch powerful businessman to jog behind Butler, their faces red with the effort. Butler always had that effect on people. This girl was...different. I'd had countless numbers of people stay in Fowl Manor, but this girl made me feel... I shook my head, and wiped my face of any emotion I might be feeling. This was no time to discussing about human emotions. There was a job to be done. I watched as the last traces of Butler and Hazel disappeared upstairs. I turned to my Macbook, which I carry with me always. Flipping it open, a 3D diagram appeared on screen, rotating, "**_**The Crown Jewels." **_**I whisper to myself, in amazement. Stealing the crown jewels may be cliché, but the profit will be rewarding. Since Father disappeared, it is my job to restore the Fowl family as one of Ireland's richest families. A taut smile appeared on my lips. **_**They won't know what's hit them. **_**Thinking of those pompous, snooty British royalties makes me shake in anger, but I must stay in control, for the Fowl family's sake. I may be one of the world's well known criminals, (something I take pride in) but sometimes I need a little magic... A plan takes shape in my head. **_**And I know just who to ask...**_

**HAZEL'S P.O.V **

**I'm lying on a luxurious four poster bed, in the middle of a small bedroom. Surrounding me are portraits of the Fowls... They're everywhere. It unnerves me how their dark eyes seem to follow me, wherever I go. Butler led me to this room, grunted a goodbye and left. I'm terrified; I have no idea what's going to become of me... I was surprised when I first met Artemis, a thirteen year old boy speaking with authority and the intellect. He's clearly a genius, but it irritates me how he's so cocky, and smug. Yet... I don't know, I just found him so charismatic. I felt drawn into him. No, I'm **_**not **_**going to do this again! Last time I gave my heart I was crushed. By a boy, barely a man, who was a lying, dirty, cheating rat. I'm independent now, much stronger. I don't need **_**anyone. **_**Family, friends, they all let you down; crush your dreams and hopes. If this Fowl boy proves a threat, it's my duty to eliminate the threat... I grin wolfishly. This is going to be fun...**


	3. A Forced Mission

**Chapter Three: A Forced Mission**

**HOLLY'S P.O.V**

**I check my watch. Three thirty. Around this time, Commander Ro-**

"**CAPTAIN SHORT! GET IN HERE NOW!" I risk an eye roll, hoping Commander Root didn't notice. I enter his office. Typical. He's sprawled his stumps of a leg across his desk, his face a nasty shade of beetroot. I cough, mostly from the smoke billowing from his cigar. I wipe strands of my auburn hair away from my eyes, and frown. Something's wrong. Julius hasn't begun his usual rant at me, ending with a, 'Sometimes I wonder if you're up to the task of being in the LEP...' **

**I decide to take action. This silence is unnerving me."Commander, is anything... troubling you?" **

**Julius grins, exposing teeth like a snarling wolf, I note. Then again, it's been ages since I've seen a wolf. Born under the surface, and living for there for eighty years takes its toll. The Mud men have a stronger hold on the surface now, and visiting it has become increasingly difficult. If we didn't have our shields, snapshots of fairies would be all over the front page of newspapers. My mind wanders to the Mud boy; Artemis Fowl. He may have escaped with the gold, but he won't this time. I'm determined to defeat him. **

**Finally, Julius speaks up. "Captain Short, I've noticed you love the surface. You've defied rules so you could have a good gulp of the sweet surface air." He takes a long drag from his cigar. I don't like where this is going. "As one of my top LEP officers, I like to think of myself as a caring, kind, commander." This personal statement is so ridiculous I splutter, struggling to contain my laughter. Julius glares at me. "Therefore, I am granting you the chance to enter the surface. Free of charge." There had to be a catch. Julius wouldn't hand out a chance like this. **

"**Why, thank you commander." I turn to go.**

"**Oh, and Holly? You'll be on a mission to monitor Artemis Fowl's behaviour. In other words, be a dear and check up on him." He smiles at me. I scowl. I knew it! **

**E1, TARA, SHUTTLE PORT (HOLLY'S P.O.V)**

**I prepare myself, gripping the hand thruster. The magma flares should be happening any minute now.**

_**Three...**_

_**Two...**_

_**One...**_

"**BLAST OFF!" A smug recording of Foaly's voice blasted out of the speakers.**

_**That stupid recording of Foaly's voice**_**, I thought angrily. **_**When is he going to get rid of it?! **_**The smugness in Foaly's voice irritated me even more. **_**Concentrate. **_**I shook her head of any lingering thoughts, and stared ahead. I expertly navigate the shuttle, dodging bits of hot molten rock flying through the air. I can see glimpses of daylight ahead. **_**Almost... there. **_**Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge rock steers its course and slams into the shuttle. The impact is massive, and all I can see is the shuttle flying out onto the surface as darkness closes in...**

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

**I need time to collect my thoughts. I turn to my manservant. **

"**Butler, I need to be alone for a while." **

"**Where will you go?" He seems surprised. I don't blame him. He never leaves my side. **

"**Just...somewhere." I massage my temples, hoping the throbbing pain in my head will go. Butler nods at me, and I walk out of my study, through the hall of my manor. I take a minute to admire the magnificence of the centre hall. Then I remember the task at hand and feel ashamed. **_**Stop wasting time, Artemis. Perhaps I should visit the girl. **_**I feel strange. Normally I don't feel this connection with other people. **_**Human emotions are so complicated. **_

**BUTLER'S P.O.V**

**I keep thinking about Artemis dismissing me. It's never happened before. I'm concerned for him. Twelve years of service can do that to you. **_**I've never left his side before, **_**I realise. My mind wanders to a different subject. The girl, Hazel. I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw evil there. She only looks about thirteen. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but my soldier instincts are kicking in. **_**This girl is dangerous. **_**I stride outside, taking deep breaths of fresh air. My sensei told me to stay calm and meditate, which I do, automatically. Till I spot the steaming object in the distance. I begin to run, spotting grass turfs ripped back; exposing old soil. **_**Master Artemis will be furious. **_**As I get closer I can smell electricity smoke. I get déjà vu. **_**I recognise that smell. **_

"**Anyone alive there?" I approach cautiously. There may be survivors. I get too close before it's too late. A female elf springs from the wreckage, looking me straight in the eye.**

"_**Hello, Butler. Aren't you tired? It's time to rest." **_**The voice is soothing, like angel voices. I fight it.**

"_**Don't fight it, Butler. Give in." **_**The female steps closer.**

**My brain is screaming at me to run, but my body stops. I'm a prisoner in my own body. **

"_**Good, now sit down and stay there. I will return.**_**" **

**My heavy body forces me down, struggling is pointless. The female smiles for a second, but it quickly fades.**

"**Now, I need to find Artemis. He has me to answer to." I hear her mutter. **_**Artemis is in danger. I need to help him. **_**But my body, for the first time in my life, is the only thing holding me back. **

**All I can do is watch helplessly as she walks away.**

**HOLLY'S P.O.V **

**I felt guilty for disobeying Julius, but it's my duty. Artemis will have a little more than a check up... I need to make sure not a single Mud man on the surface has any knowledge of the fairies. I glance at my gleaming acorn badge, and the guilt melts away. **_**If mud men mess with Holly Short, they better be ready for when I return. **_**I'm Captain Holly Short. And no-one messes with Captain Holly Short. **

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

"**Hazel?" I whisper. "Are you in here?"**

**Immediately, I feel stupid. (That's a first.) Where else would she be? She's been locked in here for almost a day. A part of me feels... ashamed. She's a living person, and thinks and feels the same way I do. I won't let this girl get in the way of my plans. **_**Think of father. **_**I need the money to search for him; it's been years since I last saw his face. Even the picture of his face is slowly fading. The door creaks open, and I peek through. She's... gone. The window is wide open, and the curtains flap with the force of the wind. **_**Impossible... How could she have escaped? **_**A knotted bed sheet has been flung over the window. Despite the situation, I smile grimly. **_**The knotted bed sheet out of the window. How cliché. **_**I need Butler. Immediately. **

"**BUTLER! The girl has escaped!" I jog downstairs, looking around wildly. "BUTLER!" I'm out of breath, which comes as no surprise. Butler's gone. **_**That's impossible. **_**I dismiss the idea of Butler strolling out. **_**Something must have caught his attention. But what? **_**I scan each screen from the security cameras I've planted all around the house, including the grounds. My eye hooks onto one. It's flickering, but the figure in it is familiar. It's Butler, sitting down. **_**What is he doing? **_**Then another figure appears on the screen, it's only for a second, but I rewind and freeze the image. It's Holly. And she looks determined. My brain slots the jigsaw pieces together. Holly must have been flying a shuttle, when it crashed. That explains the smoke on the screen. It must have crashed, attracting Butler's attention. Holly pounces, and mesmerises him. That explains the position he's in. **_**A simple but effective plan. **_**That leaves me in the house alone. **_**Which means...**_

"**Holly, you can unshield now. After all we've been through, you still hide from me?" I say this mockingly. Knowing this will infuriate Holly and she'll unshield, out of anger. **

"**How dare you! You kidnapped me, you should be punished for what you've done, Mud boy!" Holly appears out of nowhere, her face a mixture of shock and anger.**

"**Ah, Holly. How pleasant to see you again." I stretch my hand, but she doesn't shake it. I'm not surprised; she still has a grudge for me kidnapping her. Elves are such an emotional species. Holly scowls.**

"**Don't think I'm here because I want to, Mud boy. Commander Root instructed me." **

"**Julius, how is he? Hasn't died from a heart attack, I suppose? Shame." **

"**You'd better respect him, Artemis. Or you know what'll happen." I can feel the barrel of a gun on my neck.**

"**I'm no longer Mud boy, am I? Interesting." **

**Holly scowls. **_**Spoils her pretty face, **_**I note. **

"**Haven't been up to any mischief, have you? You'd better not be. Right now, Foaly's charging up his mind wipe machine."**

**I try to look innocent. "I'd hardly call it **_**mischief, **_**Holly. I just do what I need to. Not because I want to."**

**She scoffs. "Yeah, right, Mud boy. You may have half the world fooled, but you don't fool me. I highly doubt the money you're making is going towards searching for your father."**

**This wounds me, but despite my rising anger, I remain calm. "Oh, the money goes towards it Holly, have no doubt about that. I will find my father."**

**HOLLY'S P.O.V **

**I'm unsure what to do next. This chatty conversation has got to end. But how? My mind is racing. I could knock him out, but what good will that do? I could mesmerise him. But Artemis knows of the Mesmer. He could resist. Strong minds are hard to manipulate. In the end, I just opt for a typical swing kick, movie style. It'll keep him knocked out for a couple hours, which in that time Foaly can mind wipe him. Simple.**

"**Sleep tight, Artemis." **

**I jump up, swing around and kick Artemis in the face. He didn't even have time to react. There's a crunch of bones as my boot collides with his face, but nothing a little magic can fix. I kneel down by the unconscious Mud boy, take a deep breath and whisper the words.**

"_**Heal.**_**" I feel the magic flowing through my veins, pin pricks on my fingertips as I release the magic. It takes only a minute to heal Artemis's broken bones. I lift the Mud boy up onto my shoulder, (not an easy task) and head for the shuttle. On my way, I command Butler to follow me. Once we're inside the shuttle, I mesmerise Butler to sleep. I'm exhausted, but there's a job to do. I know what I look like. Grim determination. **


	4. Kidnap!

**Chapter Four: Kidnap!**

**HAZEL'S P.O.V**

**I sprint away from Fowl Manor, as fast as I can. I had to escape, that place was just plain creepy. Besides, who knew how long I would've been locked in that stuffy room? Artemis just scares me. I enjoy the feeling of freedom, letting the wind blow through my hair. I feel... invincible. Nobody can stop me now! I spot a glade in the woods near the manor, and sigh. I've been dying to have a good wash, dirt's creeping onto my skin, making me look like a street kid. The water from the pond in the glade is refreshing. I splash it all over my face, scrubbing every inch of dirt off my face. I'm too pre-occupied to see someone creeping up on me behind my back... Suddenly, hands cover my eyes, and everything goes black. I try to scream, but my screams are muffled. An itchy potato sack is stuffed over my head, and all I can do is struggle to breath and wonder what's going to happen to me. **

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

**My eyelids flutter open. Ah. The interrogation room. How typical. I would have laughed, if Holly wasn't in the room. The centaur, Foaly, is starting up the mind wipe machine, his fingers flying across the keyboard. Holly is pacing back and forth impatiently. The cold metal of the operating table makes me shiver, but I don't reveal that. **

"**Fowl. Nice to see you again" Foaly says sarcastically. **

**Holly sighs. "Just mind wipe him and get it over with." **

**I sit up straight. Mind wipe? I need to stop this happening. But how? I open my mouth to speak, but I'm interrupted. **

"**Captain Short. What do you think you're doing?" Root spits out. He takes a long suck from his cigar, before continuing. "I sent you to **_**check up **_**on Artemis Fowl. Not mind wipe him!"**

"**Sir, Fowl is a threat to the people. We need to eliminate that threat, if we are to survive."**

**I can see Holly's struggling to stay calm. **

"**Captain Short, I will remove you from the LEP, if I have to. Stop this **_**right now**_**!" **

**I can't help but smile triumphantly. It's in my nature. Holly scowls, and signals to Foaly to shut the machine down. **

"**Now release this human and send him up to the surface. I have enough to worry about, already."**

**I jump off the operating table, taking a glance at Holly and Foaly. They don't look happy. Still, I have other things on my mind besides angry fairies and centaurs.**

"**Don't think this is over, Fowl. I will get you." Holly hisses at me, on my way out. I can't resist answering her threat.**

"**Holly, Holly, Holly. You can't seem to resist my charms, can you? I'm afraid to say I don't have time for a relationship. Maybe call me sometime?"**

"**I-I." Holly stutters, protesting. "I-I didn't... didn't.." Her face is bright red. I exit the room, leaving her to protest alone. I have business.**

**HAZEL'S P.O.V**

**The sack is lifted, and light floods in. I blink a few times, to adjust to the light. I squirm for a few seconds, realising my hands are tightly bound to a chair. A flimsy light bulb hangs from a damp ceiling. I appear to be in a basement. Except it has a stench of mould and dung. **

"**Where am I?" I whisper in amazement. **

"**You're in Haven. Underground." A figure steps out of the shadows. **

"_**It's...you.**_**"**

"**Yes, Hazel. And soon, you're not going to be able to remember my face. Or anyone's. You'll be a slave, with a blank mind."**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" I scream at her. **

**Irritatingly, she laughs. A laugh that sends shivers down my spine. **

"**I'd like to introduce you to my little friend." She pulls out a hairy spider the size of a fist, with 5 cm pincers long. It runs along her fingers. "He's going to help me."**

**My heart is thumping, and I want to run away from this place. But I won't give this girl the satisfaction of screaming. **_**Hurry, Artemis. **_**I think urgently. **

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

**I rest my head on my knuckles. **_**This situation is worse than I thought, **_**I realise. Hazel's disappeared, possibly kidnapped, and Holly is out to mind wipe me. And for some reason, I still remain calm in my study. **

"**Butler?" **

"**Yes, Artemis?" **

**Despite his current encounter with Mesmer, the effect had worn off in a few hours. **_**Amazing, **_**thought Artemis. **_**Holly said most victims take a whole day to recover. **_

"**Get the keys for the Bentley. We're going for a drive."**

**Any other manservant would be surprised why they were driving at 12 am. But not Butler. He had come to accept strange events happening. After all, he and young master Artemis had battled fairies and met centaurs. **_**I wonder what he's plotting this time, **_**thought Butler. In time, Artemis would tell Butler. For now he would have to be patient. **

**I felt a shudder go through me. For some reason, I felt the need to visit Haven. This wasn't like me, I don't dash out at midnight on a hunch. It takes facts and careful research. **_**It's the girl, **_**I admit. **_**Something's happened to Hazel. This girl's controlling my whole life. Just yesterday, I gave up the plan to steal the crown jewels. **_**Whatever it was, some invisible force was pulling me towards Haven. I hoped once I'd rescue Hazel, I'd go back to my normal criminal self- plotting robberies and researching. **

"**Butler?"**

"**Yes, Artemis?"**

"**During puberty... does one feel attracted by another?"**

**Butler didn't know which side to turn to- mild surprise or mild amusement. Artemis Fowl talking to him about girls. That's a rare thing.**

"**Yes. It's perfectly normal, no need to worry."  
"I'm not worried, Butler." There was a slight edge to his voice.**

"**Start the ignition. And head for Haven. It's time we gave our old friends a visit."**

**JULIUS'S P.O.V**

**I took a deep breath from my cigar. It'd been a long day, one which I never wish to experience **_**again. **_**To start with, an outbreak at the goblin prison, Howler's Peak had kept me preoccupied for a couple of hours. A few inmates had escaped and were wreaking havoc on the surface. It took one shuttle, three arrests, and five mind wipes for the human onlookers. One of them had been so petrified he had to be sent to an asylum. Oh well. It all works out in the end. On top of all that, I'm having new officers plague me for help. Back in the day, we did what we were told and didn't question orders. A lot of the officers we employ are wusses with no backbones. That's why I'm glad we have Holly. **

**I'd never tell her this, but I'm beginning to wish I had sent Holly on that mission to track down several trolls in Italy. She's one of my best officers, and I don't want to lose her. Plus, I remember what happened last time she dealt with a troll. If Butler hadn't been there; she would've been a tasty snack for that troll. That mud boy, Artemis Fowl is above creating trouble as usual. Last I heard he had taken in a thief; some girl called Hatel, or something. **_**Human names are getting crazier, **_**I thought as I took a drag from my cigar. Nowadays, cigars are the only thing that keeps me from having a heart attack out of frustration. They're also sweet relief from that irritating centaur; Foaly. And just when you thought his head couldn't **_**get **_**any bigger. I hear a ringing noise**_**, **_**and suspect I'm going crazy. Then I realise the mobile phone lying on the table made the noise. We stole a mobile phone from the humans; a primitive form of communication. Foaly's inspecting it, running tests on it, or whatever that bloated head centaur does in his spare time. For some reason, human technology fascinates him. I pick up the phone cautiously, you never know what tricks mud people have up their sleeves.**

"**Three days. We have the girl. Hazel Dunsworth. Bring a sack of gold." It's a husky voice. Then I hear a **_**click, **_**and the phone goes silent. **

"**Stupid thing," I mutter. "Foaly?"**

**The centaur sticks his head of his study. **

"**Yes?" **

"**Ring up Artemis. I think we have a problem, and he's involved."**

"**Yes sir, right away." The centaur's head pops back into his study.**

"**Oh, and Foaly?"**

"**Yes, commander?"**

"**Get that ridiculous tinfoil hat of your head."**


	5. Good Girl Gone Bad

**Chapter 5: Good Girl Gone Bad**

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

**I take a long look out of the window. Fields of sheep and forests flick past. Ah. Ireland. I smile at the memories. Suddenly, the peaceful silence is interrupted by a shrill ringing. **

"**Hello?" Butler answers the phone. After a few seconds, Butler holds out the phone. "It's for you, Artemis."**

**I mentally ask Butler a question. **_**Who is it? **_**He can't read minds, but he can tell what I'm thinking, just by looking at my eyes. **

"**Commander Root."**

"**Pass it over." I clear my throat, and prepare myself. It's not often I get phone calls from elves. "Commander Root, I presume."**

"**Don't get smart with me, mud boy."**

**I can picture Root's snarl as he spits that out.**

"**How can I be of service?"**

"**Why do you think we need your help?"**

"**How often do you get a call from an elf?"**

"**Point taken. At 1600 hours, we received an anonymous phone call from a stranger. Here is the recording."**

**There's silence. Suddenly, a husky voice fills it. '**_**Three days. We have the girl. Hazel Dunsworth. Bring a sack of gold**_**'. **

**I'm surprised. Gold? Normally it would be money, any currency, which Foaly could run off his machine. But few humans ask for gold. In fact, there's only one person besides me that knows of the fairy existence... **

**Trouble is, asking for gold is more demanding. Gold is precious to fairies; their love, and desire. Gold is everything to them. And on the surface, gold holds high value. But it's sparse on this earth, since humans began mining for it. **

"**Commander. I'm on my way to Haven."**

"**Good. I'll have an elf meet you there."**

**I snap the phone shut, and hand it to Butler. I settle down, and set my mind to work. **_**Who? Why? Why Hazel? Why gold?**_

**The person I have in mind, it's so... ludicrous. Yet... believable. **_**The plot thickens... **_**I think.**

**HOLLY'S P.O.V**

"**GET DOWN, CORPORAL!"**

**A stream of fire shoots through the air, and I duck. The troll we hunted down is feistier than originally thought. In other words, it's angry, confused, and irritated. Not a good combination with a troll. The troll sends a furry arm through the air, and slashes a man. He screams, and falls down. **_**Great. Just when things couldn't get any worse. **_**I fly through the air, dodging the claws of the enraged beast. I flutter down by the injured fairy, and force my magic to heal him. I'm running low, and the effort exhausts me. Luckily, I have just enough left, and the bloodied claw marks slashed across his chest heal. I call to one of the captains, who rescues the fairy. **

**Unfortunately, I was too busy to notice the troll lumbering towards me. The force of his arm knocks the wind out of me, I struggle to breathe. My lungs are screaming for air, but each breath I take has no effect. One of the fairies notices my ragged breath, and calls for medics. I protest weakly, but I'm carried away on a stretcher. The remaining officers and corporals manage to pin down the beast, and through a net over him. The troll roars, and attempts to escape. The net is one of Foaly's inventions, and can hold under the pressure of brute strength, even a troll's. It takes fifty men to drag it away, leading it underground. It'll be released once they find a stable area. I watch all this on a stretcher, with hysteric harpy medics trying to find the cause of my ragged breathing. **

**I can only hope they heal me in time. Fortunately, I feel the soothing caress of magic as it flows into me, and my breathing becomes steady.**

"**Are you alright now, dear? We were worried we'd lose you."**

"**I'm...fine, thanks." I take deep gulps of air, enjoying the sweet taste of surface air.**

**Once the pandemonium is over, and I return to Haven, I get an urgent text from Foaly. It reads- Hry! Hzl kdnapped and artms on his way. Unkwn kdnapper wnts bag of gld for rnsom. **

**All I can do is roll my eyes. Ever since Foaly got that mobile phone, my life has been a nightmare. Normally, I'd fly a shuttle on the way to LEP headquarters, but the medics are refusing to let me do that- **_**alone. **_

"**For a few days, dearie, I'm afraid you'll have to take a taxi to get around. We wouldn't want that nasty lung infection to come back!"**

**As sweet as harpies are, they get on my nerves with their fussing. I'll be perfectly fine flying a shuttle- it's in my blood. But now I have to take a taxi?! That's worse than being locked in a cell in Howler's Creak! It's no use trying to change their minds. Harpies are stubborn creatures. **

"**Taxi!" I call, waving my arms. It's no use. Traffic in Haven is so heavy. The humans think **_**their **_**traffic jams are tough; they should try driving in Haven. A few passer-bys snigger at me. My anger rises, and I feel like kicking all of them in the face. Then I remember my position in the LEP; and the code for not harming civilians unnecessarily. **_**Stupid code... **_**I think, then feel shocked at myself for thinking that. **

"**Taxi!" I yell again, waving my arms wildly. I know I look like a fool, but I wish men dwarves wouldn't yell at me, 'Nice suit, darling!" **

**One dwarf actually had me **_**believe **_**I was showing too much cleavage, and I look down. He sniggers, hiding his smirk behind a hairy hand. I'm in no condition to kick his butt. Eventually, the familiar blue and yellow local Haven taxi pulls up beside me. **

"**Thank you" I say breathlessly, opening the door and jumping in. "Drive to the LEP headquarters."**

**The driver looks at me incredulously. **

"**Are you serious, darling." He grunts, wiping an arm across his runny nose. "I ain't going anywhere the LEP headquarters, not after what they did to my cousin."**

**I puff up my chest, and give him a steely glare. **

"**Do it, or else dwarf, or you'll have more to worry about than just the LEP."**

**The threat works a treat. The dwarf nods silently, and slams his foot against the accelerator. I'd forgotten how flimsy and unstable Haven taxis were. I'm thrown forward, slamming into the back of a front seat chair. Tufts of foam sprout out of the chair. **_**This taxi is falling apart...**_

"**Here you go, darling. LEP headquarters."**

"**Thanks, dwarf boy." I toss him a miniature sack of gold. "And don't call me darling."**__

**He gulps, and as soon as I step out of the taxi, he zooms of. I open my mouth to shout at him that his door's flying open, when it snaps off, sending sparks of metal shower over onlookers. **_**Oh well. Too late. **_

**I stride in, head up, hoping I radiate confidence."Captain Short." Captain Kelp salutes me. "Good to see you back."**

"**Likewise." I reply. **

**Conversations between officers in our department are short. We both leave, heading off in different directions. We both have work to do.**

"**Holly!" Foaly gallops towards me, embracing me in a tight hug. **_**At least someone's glad to see me. **_

"**Commander Root." I salute.**

"**At ease, Captain Short. Good to see you're not in pieces."**

"**It was a close one, sir. The troll we captured, thanks to Foaly's invention..." I trail off, determined not to catch Foaly's eye. "...Was eventually freed underground. The abandoned mansion." I finish. **

"**Fowl." I nod at Artemis, who's leaning against a wall, looking bemused.**

"**Short." He nods back. **

**His bodyguard, Butler, looks tense. Like he's expecting something bad to happen.**

"**Artemis... we should look for her."**

"**Yes. You're right, of course. Foaly, can you trace Hazel Dunsworth above ground?"  
Foaly looks thoughtful. "**_**Hmm... **_**It'll be tricky, with no DNA sample or tracker."**

"**Ah. I suspected you might say that. I planted a tracker in her, while she was asleep."**

**Foaly says nothing, his fingers fly across the keyboard. In no time, we find Hazel. A red dot softly glows on the screen, about 20 klicks from where we are.**

"**That's interesting. Only 20 klicks from here."**

"**In human measurement?" **

"**In mud man measurement, 5 miles. Very close. Almost conveniently close."**

**Foaly and Artemis both look thoughtful. I don't have time for a genius pondering session. It's Butler who gets there before I do. **

"**Look, we've found Hazel, why don't we bust open the door, and grab her?"**

"**It's not as simple as that, Butler. The abandoned warehouse she's in is overrun with goblins. In fact, it's a goblin hotspot for trading."**

**Typical. The goblins are involved with everything, without realising. **

"**How about I distract the goblins, while you rescue Hazel?"**

**It's the only plan we've got. It might work. After all, Butler rescued me from a troll.**

"**Fair enough." They all turn to look at me. "Come on, what are we waiting for?" I select a blaster hanging from the wall. **

**I see Artemis dithering. "Come on, Artemis, what are you waiting for? World War III?"**

**He smiles wolfishly, which sends a tingle down my spine. **

"**You called me Artemis."**

"**Whatever, mud boy. Now," I face my crew. Two humans, a beetroot commander and a centaur. **_**Good luck, Holly. **_**"Let's go kick some butt."**


	6. Plan Gone Wrong

**Chapter 6: Plan Gone Wrong**

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V **

**No matter how upbeat Holly was, I knew this mission was going to go wrong. It's elementary really; the criminal waits for the victim's kidnappers to arrive, and they fall right into their plan. I had to construct a different plan. Trouble was, I had no idea who I was facing, so therefore, I don't know their weaknesses or strengths. **_**This was going to be tricky... **_**I rotated each finger, making sure my muscles work. I smiled at each crack.**

**Holly spotted me. She scowled; an often facial expression of hers. "What are you smiling at, mud boy?"**

"**Nothing... Just how pretty you look, Holly." I wasn't the best charmer.**

"**Stop the flattery, mud boy, it doesn't work on me."**

**I just raised my eyebrows, smiled, and leaned back in my chair.**

"**Watch out for those lava rocks, Short!" Root barked. **

**Holly turned her back on me, and focused her concentration on piloting, and swiftly dodged a cluster of rocks. Shortly, I spotted light up ahead and fresh air. **

"**Artemis." I turned to Butler. His brow furrowed. "I'm concerned... about our enemy. We don't know who we're facing. It could be anyone."**

"**Stay calm, old friend. I have a few suspects in mind."**

**Butler was desperate to ask more, but he knew with Artemis answers didn't come straight away. The car... no, **_**van **_**stops outside of a warehouse. Cobwebs hang off the building, moss grows on the corners of it, and rats scuttle out. Charming. As usual, it's Holly who takes control of the situation.**

"**Come on, we'll take the back entrance." She hops out, straddling a blaster. We follow like crabs. Perhaps crabs aren't the best simile.**

"**Holly, dare I ask... what's the plan exactly?"**

**She grimaces at me. "We bust open the door, Butler distracts them while we search for Hazel. That's what you want, isn't it?" **

**I blush. Holly can read me like a book. **

"**Wouldn't it be more...**_**tactical,**_**" I have to choose my words carefully. "To go for a different... strategy?"**

"**What do you recommend?"**

**They're all looking at me now.**

"**I have researched this building. It seems there is a secret tunnel entrance, leading to a basement. I propose Butler and I take that route."**

"**Oh no mud boy, you're sticking with me. I won't let you out of my sight, not after last time." **

"**It's decided, then. What about... Commander Root and Foaly?" I whisper. Not quiet enough, clearly. Root steps forward, showing his authority and over-confidence.**

"**I'm going with Butler. Wipe out those goblins as quickly as the Spelltropy."**

**I notice Foaly and Holly wince. **_**Sensitive subject. That's useful.**_

"**How about I just stay here, then?" **

**Holly nods approvingly. "Good idea, Foaly. I've got my communicator clip on my eye."**

_**Foaly's never been one for missions. **_

"**I'll show you where the tunnel entrance is, then."**

"**No need." Holly pushes past me. "I know already."**

**Female elves. So temperamental. **

**HOLLY'S P.O.V**

**Typical. Five of us and I end up with the genius. Artemis is drumming his fingers against his knuckle, humming softly. Strangely enough, he always remains calm, even in situations like these.**

_**Especially as it's Hazel. **_**A pang of jealousy goes through me, and quickly fades. Why am I jealous? Of Hazel? **_**That's ridiculous. **_**I dismiss the idea quickly. I know he likes her, though. He doesn't know it, but whenever he speaks of Hazel, his voice goes soft. Sometimes, I look at Artemis, and all I see is a lonely boy that misses his father. His mother's sane now, but before... I can see how he became a criminal. He's not just following in his father's footsteps, it's also because of his misguided childhood.**

"**Artemis?"**

"**Yes, Holly?"**

"**I hope you're OK with getting your fingers dirty."**

"**Why?"**

"**Prepare yourself, mud boy, dwarf tunnels aren't pleasant."**

**I study his reaction carefully.**

"**What's wrong with them?"**

**I'm going to enjoy this. "Oh, it's just... Let's just say the mud on the walls isn't mud."**

**He almost retches, but controls himself. I smile. We reach a pile of upturned mud. **_**Think, Holly. What's the best way to do this? **_**I spot a spade stuck in mud, and decide it's the best option. After elbow grease digging, and sarky comments from Artemis, the tunnel is revealed. I can hear gunshots being fired, but I have bigger problems. **

**Artemis wrinkles his nose. "**_**This... is... disgusting.**_**"**

"**Get used to it, because it's what we're going to be crawling in.**

"_**Crawling?**_**"**

**I point to the roof of the tunnel, and he follows my gaze.**

"**Dwarf's aren't exactly known for their height. Neither are their tunnels. If we want to **_**fit **_**into this, we have to crawl."**

**I hear goblin voices, one high and reedy, the other deep and husky.**

"**Now, **_**hurry!**_**"  
Artemis is reluctant, but he eventually crawls in. I follow him, firing a few shots to scare the goblins. It'll distract them, but not for long. **

**The tunnel is dark, and the stench of manure is too strong not to notice. It takes a few minutes, but we reach the end of the tunnel. Surprisingly, there's no light shining through at the end. **_**This part is going to be tricky. **_

"**We're going to have to navigate our way by feeling."**

**There's no answer, but I know he's heard me. Suddenly, a hand brushes against me.**

"**Holly? Oh God, sorry. I didn't mean to, honest, I was-"**

"**Say no more if you value your head."**

**He says no more. Convenient, I'll use that tactic in future. From outside, I hear a cackle, and the low monotone of talking. **_**Who is it... **_**I wander outside, too busy in my thoughts to see the gun slowly creeping up behind me. I hear the cock of a gun and the voice. **

"**Get up, Short." **_**I recognise that voice...**_

**I turn to face my captor. "Opal. Opal Koboi."**

"**Holly Short. Nice to see you, too."**


	7. All Is Revealed

**Chapter 7: All Is Revealed...**

**HAZEL'S P.O.V**

"**Let...me...GO!" **

**Child prodigy, girl genius, Minerva Paradizo turns to face and laughs.**

"**What are you going to do about it?**

"_**I'll...I'll...**_**" I struggle to think of something. "Artemis is coming for me."**

**At the mention of Artemis, her mouth tightens, and her eyes turn a stony grey. **

"**You mention him again and you won't live to tell the tail."**

**I can feel the cold metal of a knife pressed against my neck, and I'm terrified, but taunting her makes my fear fade away slightly. After all, this is my area of work. I know how they operate, being one of them. **

"**What happened to him, Minerva? Did he dump you? It's not good to hold grudges." I stick out my bottom lip, imitating a child's voice. This **_**infuriates **_**her. **

"**SHUT UP!" She shrieks. "You aggravating, irritating girl. As soon as Artemis arrives, you'll be dead. All you are is bait."**

**At the thought of Artemis being here, my heart pounds and my cheeks flush. The thought of his ice blue eyes meeting mine, the thought of his raven black hair...**

**I shouldn't have thought about Artemis, because Minerva notices the colour in my cheeks.**

"**Ah... It all makes sense now. You have a little crush on Artemis?" She teases, pouting. "I know what it's like to be you. Once, I had fallen for that... **_**boy**_**," Her lip curls. "I waited years for him to return, and he never did. Catch me for being so trusting! I won't make the same mistake."**

**I want to point out she doesn't seem the kind of trusting person I'd come across, but I bite my cheek. The words I say have to be chosen **_**very **_**carefully. I'll have to act like the stupid victim, pretending to know nothing.**

"**What are you going to do with Artemis when he gets here?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" She grins. "I'm going to kill him."**

**The words hit me like hard blocks of ice. **_**I'm going to kill him, **__**I'm going to kill him... **__**I'm going to kill him... **__**Get a grip, girl! Just keep her talking. **_

"**And how are you planning on killing him?" **

"**The old fashioned way," She says, getting out a knife. "I'll slit his throat. Then, I'll taste his blood."**

**For a second, I look at her pityingly. Love is a beautiful thing, but it can drive people to insanity, or worse. **_**Murder. **_**Then I snap back to reality, and try to think of a way to escape. My eyes scan the room desperately. Nothing. I'm stumped. For one in my life, the captor becomes the captee. If that makes sense. **

**HOLLY'S P.O.V**

"**So. You're back." I drum my fingers ferociously. **

"**What do you mean, back? I was always here, Holly. No-one seemed to notice me." She pouts, pulling a baby face.**

"_**Notice you!? **_**Your face was **_**everywhere. EVERYWHERE," **_**I lean forward, wishing I could wipe that smug smile off her face. "In fact, it was a little scary.**_** Your**_** face up close, on screens? Not a pretty sight."**

**Opal purses her lips, choosing not to rise to it.**

"**Say what you want, Holly. In a few minutes, you'll be dead. Fortunately for me, dead people can't talk. No matter **_**how**_** much they want."**

**I take this opportunity to look at Artemis. He seems bemused, resting one arm on the glass table. Opal's not happy with his facial expression.**

"**What are you smirking at, Mud boy?" She snaps. **

"**Opal, you seem to be a bit on edge. I suggest you try my masseuse. He's highly trained. He could take out the stress on your face."**

"**Stress? What stress?" In her moment of glory, Opal forgets her gloating. Being a vain pixie as she is, she reaches up and touches her face worriedly. Realisation dawns as her, as her face shifts from worry to a deep scowl.**

"**Very funny, mud boy."**

"**I try. Now, if you don't mind..." He offers his bound hands to Opal. **

**Strangely enough, she agrees. **

"**Artemis.. I've never noticed how," She leans down by his ear. "Strangely **_**attractive **_**you were." She breaths.**

**Artemis goes red. I watch him carefully. It's interesting to see how he reacts to situations like this.**

**For the first time in his life, Artemis Fowl is speechless. Opal nibbles his ear, stands up and cackles. **

"**Farewell! I hope you enjoy the last few minutes of your life!"**

**I watch her leave, and spring into action. **

"**Right, we need to get out of here. Got anything useful hidden up your sleeve, Artemis?"**

**No answer.**

"**Artemis?"**

**I take a glimpse over. He's sitting motionless, overcome with shock.**

"**I'm sorry Artemis, but this is no time to be frozen. Wake up!"**

**He stays still. **_**The only time I need him, he's unable to help. Only he could do that. Think, think. **_**My hand brushes over a penknife. Crude, but efficient. I picked it up from a mind wiped human. Thought it might come useful in situations. The rope rubs hard over my skin, I feel the burning sensation, and my skin turns a shade of red, but I continue. I flick open the knife, twist my hand back, and begin sawing into the rope. My wrist hurts like hell.**

"**D'Arvit!" **

**Eventually, the rope gives way and snaps. I jump up, feeling like I can take Opal right here, right now. Then I remember Artemis.**

"**Stay still, and there won't be any problems." I mutter.**

_**No trouble there, then. **_

"**Come on, mud boy. If you don't come willingly I'll have to drag you along."**

**That's enough to get his attention. He stands up, and brushes off the dust from his Armani suit. **

"**We have a pixie to catch, I presume?"**

"**Yep." I grimace.**

_**Oh well. I've been in worse situations.**_


	8. DNA

**Chapter 8: DNA**

**MINERVA'S P.O.V**

_**Focus. Focus on the task at hand. **_**I needed to calm down, catch my breath. I took this opportunity to look at the girl I'd captured. She was pretty, in a dark way. Her auburn eyes fell into her olive coloured eyes, a shadow over them. Her skin was the colour of ivory. I felt pangs of jealousy. **_**I used to be pretty... **_**I just wish Artemis would look at me the way he looks at her. Once I've seen his dead body, I can rest. I gingerly touch my tightly packed blonde curls. **_**They've gone wilder over the past few days. **_**It's the stress; it's getting to me. After all this is over, I need to go home and sleep. **_**Home. **_**I knew it was just my imagination, but I could smell the fresh salt of the sea by my home, hear the laughter of my little brother. I rubbed my bloodshot eyes wearily. **

**I checked the prisoner. **_**Still asleep. Excellent. **_

"**Grovel!" **

**The creature scuttles out of the shadows. **

"**Yes, mistress?"**

_**Ugh. Disgusting goblins. **_

"**Take a DNA shot of the prisoner. I'm going to need it."**

**He returns my grin. For such a sickening creature, he has a delicious sense of humour. He slinks into the shadows, returning with a metre long needle. It glints in the night. Grovel sinks the metallic point into her ivory skin, forcing blood out. After some time, he yanks the needle out. I wince for some reason.**

"**DNA ready, mistress."**

"**Good. I need to be prepared." **

"**Of course, of course, mistress." He croaks. **

"**Have you taken your medicine, Grovel? Your voice is getting worse."**

**He snarls, revealing his sharp teeth. I snap my mouth shut.**

**Years ago, I met Grovel at a B'wa Kell hang-out. I discovered he had a throat infection from an attack from an LEP officer. To my delight, I found his hatred for the LEP and Artemis Fowl. **_**Revenge is going to be sweet. **_

"**Grovel, my drink."**

**He blends the DNA, forming it into a delicious beverage. I snatch it from his talons, and drink it in one gulp. **

"**Good as always, Grovel."**

**He smiles smugly. **_**That reminds me of Artemis, **_**I realise.**

"**Your head doesn't need to get any bigger."**

**His smile rapidly vanishes. It's replaced by my own, until the pain hits me. I'm screaming, my hands balled into fists as I crash to my knees. Pain floods all over my body, my insides burning, turning from inside to out. Grovel watches me sadly.**

"**Good luck, mistress," He whispers, before adding, "You'll need it." **

**The pain is gone as quickly as it came. I take a deep breath, and stand up straight, brushing off clinging dirt. I'm eager to take a look in the mirror, but I have to wait while Grovel fetches one. **

**The mirror he brings is scratched, with a few cracks, but I see my reflection crystal clear, and gasp. I brush my auburn hair from my olive green eyes, stroke my smooth ivory skin. **_**I'm... beautiful. **_**Grovel thinks so too. I catch him admiring me. I'm not going to have a scaly, warty goblin fancying me.**

"**Get back to work." I say sharply.**

**He nods, and departs. I ignore his insane mutterings. The next part of the plan has to be vital. I need Holly and Artemis to catch me terrified. I ruffle my hair till its wild, smudge mud on it, add a few scratches of mud, and study my reflection. Satisfactory. I open the door and walk out casually, before quickening my pace to a sprint. I need to find Artemis. **

**BUTLER'S P.O.V**

**This whole place was crawling with goblins. At every turn, there were at least ten of them, in a gang. Goblins stuck together in situations like this. **

"**There's too many. We need to retreat."**

**I turn to Root, surprised. He's a fine soldier, determined to fight till the end. Why would he want retreat?**

"**Not on my watch."**

**I cock my gun, pointing it ahead of me. **_**Just wait, **_**I think. **_**With patience becomes great reward. **_

**Suddenly, a group of goblins spring ahead. It's not a surprise attack, there's no technique in it. It's out of stupidity. I try to concentrate on each goblin in turn, which is harder than it looks. I take several down, before my blaster runs out of juice. **_**I'm not dead, yet. **_**Time to perform what I've been practising all these years. Martial arts. **_**Remember, surprise is the element. **_

**Then I attack. **

**FOALY'S P.O.V**

**This is a disaster, everything's falling to pieces. Butler and Julius are stuck with crazed goblins, Artemis and Holly are running havoc, and Hazel remains captured. I take a good look at each screen. On one, Butler seems to be performing complicated moves, taking several goblins at once. Impressive. I wouldn't want to be the poor goblins that are in his way. I noticed in the screen showing Holly, she used a Swiss army knife to escape. And she said mud man technology was useless...**

**I've always been the techie. Always have been, always will. When it comes to missions, I stay behind in a suspicious white van making sure nothing goes wrong. That's why I've always admired Holly; she's always out there, always ready to jump into missions she doesn't even know what she's facing. In a way, I wish I had the courage to help, but I doubt I'd be of much use. My genius helps, anyway. **_**If only they appreciated it...**_

**I watched the second screen closely. This was Holly in action, which I found myself watching numerous of times. I sighed.**_** Always watching... **_

**Still, at least Colette likes me the way I am. Not jumping into action, just in the background. If she liked those flashy, show-off centaurs, she wouldn't be dating me. **_**I think... **_

**For some reason, I found myself reminiscing about my childhood...**


	9. (Additional Chapter) Foaly's Childhood

_**FOALY'S CHILDHOOD**_

"**Hey Foaly, seen Colette?" **

**My cheeks redden. Unusual, for a centaur of my colour. I need to play dumb.**

"**No, why?"**

"**You know why, Foaly. **_**You fancy her...**_**" Matt teases.**

"**Shut up, I do not!"  
"You're the worst liar I've ever met. I'm not just saying that."**

"**Thanks a lot. You know-"**

**I'm interrupted by the sound of booms, giant hooves colliding with the ground.**

"_**I think that might just be**__**...**_**"**

**Suddenly, I'm yanked up by the scruff of fur around my neck. **

"**Hey, little centaur."**

**That voice makes my heart plummet to the depths of my chest. That voice makes my blood run cold. **

"**Hi, Rambo." Matt squeaks. Probably because he's the most terrifying centaur to walk this earth. Plus, he's big and burly. His male equivalent of ****Jason Statham. And up close, that's petrifying.**

"**What are you two kids up to, then?"**

**The kindness in his voice surprises me. Till I look into his cold, merciless eyes and notice his ragged iris. He's been mesmerised. But who? Why? When? I couldn't exactly ask how, as every fairy knows how mesmerising works. Matt and I are unsure what to do. We'd love to stay and chat with the new friendly version of Rambo, but we've got a mystery to solve. **

**I have to bit down hard on the inside of my cheek. **_**We've got a mystery to solve? You've been reading too much Agatha Christie, Foaly. **_

"**Hey, Rambo," I laugh nervously, "I hear they're giving out free doughnuts... Why don't you go check it out?"**

**I'd say inspect, but I have to speak his language. **

**It works like a magnet attracts metal. Rambo loves doughnuts like dwarves love jewels and gold, and basically all things priceless. Rambo lumbers off, his face the picture of childlike glee. **

"**Good call, Foaly." Matt breathes.**

"**It's not over yet," I turn to my friend. I say two words. "Ragged iris."**

**Matt's brow furrows. He's thinking the same thing I first did. **_**Who...? Why...?**_

**Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a movement. My head whips round, expecting to see an embarrassed fairy, loo roll trailing behind them. **_**Believe me. It's happened on more than one occasion. **_

**Instead, I see nothing but fir trees waving gently in the breeze, and the occasional squawk of a peacock. It's eerily silent. Too silent. I trot over to investigate. A boot smashes into my face, too fast for me to react. By the time I get to my feet, I'm facing a disgruntled girl elf.**

"_**What did you do that for?!**_**" I rub my bleeding nose.**

**Instead of a hurried apology, she stands there, blinking at me with her big hazel eyes.**

"**I thought you were someone else," she explains.**

"**Who, exactly, did you think I was?"**

**She mumbles something, too low for me to hear.**

"**Sorry, what?" I cup a hand around my ears.**

"**I thought you were Colette."**

**At the mention of Colette, I whizz away off to my fantasy world, where the sun shines, and the world smells of coconuts and raspberries, where Colette loves me, and I love her.**

"**Um, hello? I'm still here, you know?"**

**Reality crashes down on me like a grand piano. **

"**I know her," I say softly. **

"**Mmm, that's very interesting. **_**Not!**_**"**

"**Sorry."**

**She studies me closely. I stare at the ground, scuffing it with my hoof, hoping this awkward conversation will end.**

"**You...**_**like **_**her, don't you?"**

"**Everyone does."**

"**No!" She lets out an irritated sigh. "You... **_**like, like **_**her."**

"**I do not!"**

"**Oh, you can't fool me with that indignant protest. I've heard it about one hundred and twenty two times."**

"**I'm telling the truth!" I begin to sweat. This girl can see right through me. **

"**Yeah, right. Sure you are."**

**From behind me, I hear Matt call for me. "Foaly! Where have you gone?!"**

**She holds a finger to her lips, and melts behind the thick trunk of an oak tree. "See you around, Foaly." Her voice whispers on the breeze.**

**By the time Matt reaches me, (which takes a while, considering his fitness) the mysterious elf has disappeared. **

"**Who were you talking to?"**

**A faint smiles plays on my lips. "Oh. No-one."**

**OK, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know I didn't add any characters, besides Rambo and Matt, (who really, didn't have a big influence in the story). And I know you don't discover who mesmerises him, but I think I'm going to leave that a mystery...**

**I hope you realised who the elf was, any Artemis Fowl fan would realise it straight away. If you didn't, I'm going to be mean and not tell you. Besides, you find out in chapter 9! :D**

**Anyway... Bye!**


	10. An Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Surprise**

**MINERVA'S P.O.V**

**I'm really irritated, exhausted and sweaty- Psychical Education was never my best subject. Just when I need him, he's not there. **_**Déjà vu, **_**I think to myself, laughing softly. Then I stop laughing. I throw myself into a corner, and listen. **

"**Artemis, if we're going to survive, I doubt I'll ever let you touch my Blaster."**

"**I only wanted to inspect it, Holly."**

**There's a hint of a whinge to his voice. I almost laugh, but remember my job. I flip out a pocket mirror, and check my reflection. I look like a deer caught in headlights. Perfect. Timing is crucial now. I add a few more shallow scratches, make it look like I've been attacked. And then, like a tiger in the night, I spring. **

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

"**I only wanted to inspect it, Holly. Why don't you trust me?" I pretend to be wounded.**

"**A number of reasons." She begins ticking off using her fingers. "One; you kidnapped me. Two; you stole the fairy bible. Three; you blackmailed me. Four; you stole my gold. Five-"**

"**Shush!"**

**I'm listening now. I'm in alert mode, like a hunter. I can hear the faint sobbing of a girl. I may be just wishing upon a star, but I'm hoping its Hazel. Holly's listening too, her pointed ears perked up. The sobbing grows louder, as I walk ahead. In a dark corner, is the picture of a girl crumpled into a ball. She looks up, and my heart leaps. It's Hazel. Tears stain her face, a few on her eyelashes, her hair is wild and ragged, and deep cuts are slashed across her arm, but it's her. **

"**Hazel," I murmur softly. "You're back."**

**And suddenly she's in my arms, and I can feel the warmth radiate of her chest, and I can hear her beating heart, and there's nowhere else I'd be. My self consciousness returns, and I realise how ridiculous I look, and tear myself away from her. She looks devastated, but there's nothing I can do. Holly raises an arched eyebrow. I go red, and scuff the floor with my shoe. **_**This isn't normal behaviour for me. Regain composure. **_**I stand up straight, and look Holly in the eye. "Problem, Holly?"**

"**Not at all, Artemis."**

**It's a game of cat and mouse. I turn my attention to Hazel.**

"**What happened, Hazel?" I ask, concerned.**

"**It was awful," she shudders. "They tortured me for information, shouting at me. I could hear my own screams in my head, but I said nothing." She touches a deep wound, and flinches.**

**I feel waves of sympathy, and pity. **_**Contain your emotions. **_**I think sternly. **_**This is no time to be weak. **_**Holly looks shrewd, disbelieving. **

"**Hazel? Do you know... **_**who **_**did this to you?" Her eyes narrow.**

"**They didn't tell me their name." **

_**That was said quickly. As if she didn't want to tell us, **_

"**Are you sure? I often find criminals," She takes a look at me, "revealing their identity whilst gloating."**

"**I was **_**not **_**gloating," I mutter.**

"**I'm sure," Hazel looks back and forth to us, like a game of tennis. "They said nothing." **

**Holly says no more, but I can see in her eyes the matter is not finished.**

**She takes a few looks around. "We've got to go. No matter how fine a soldier Butler is, he can't hold up those goblins for much longer."**

**I nod, trying hard not to point out to Holly that Butler took on a troll last year, and won. **

**Hazel shivers. "I just want to get out of this place."**

**Instinctively, I take off my blazer and gently place it around her shoulders. They feel bony, and ridged. Holly raises her eyebrows a fraction of an inch higher, but I ignore her. **_**I can't hide my feelings anymore.**_

**HOLLY'S P.O.V**

**I know this isn't Hazel, but I can't reveal that to Artemis, he'll be devastated. I need to rescue the **_**real **_**Hazel. But how? More importantly, who is this imposter? I need to stop Artemis from falling for this girl, but I think it's too late. I know myself, as an elf, you can't control love. I could see in her eyes that this girl was not who she pretends to be. For a second, her eyes flashed red. That's not normal, not even for a fairy.**

**I'll have to assert myself as leader, and get Artemis out of this place. Then, I'll speak to the girl. Find out who she is and who she works for. **_**There's always a lot more than revealed. **_

**Strolling around the corner, are three goblins. They're boasting about their victories against humans, but I know as an LEP officer, most tales are made up. Few goblins actually have the brain power to know how to control a gun. **

"**Get back!" I hiss. "Goblins, twelve o' clock."**

**I've always wanted to say that. We jump behind a crumbling stone pillar, and wait silently. The goblin's voices grow louder as they draw closer.**

"**... And there was this one time, where I took on **_**three grown, male trolls **_**and won."**

**I roll my eyes. Only one person in the history to have beaten a troll single handedly was Butler. Clearly these goblins are all talk, and no action.**

"**How'd you do it, boss? How'd you do it?"**

**The two goblins cluster around the slightly bigger built goblin. He seems to be the leader and the other two goblins his mindless drones. **

"**Well, I... I don't like to brag, but-"**

**He stops abruptly, sniffing.**

"**Boss? What's wrong?"**

"**Shut up, you imbecile!" He snaps at one, who shrinks back. "I can smell sumffin. Human, by the smell of it."**

**I curse at Artemis silently. He shrinks further back into the shadows, holding his breath. Hazel's smiling, but I can't worry about that now. He inhales deeply a few more times, and shakes his head.**

"**Nah, nothing. C'mon boys, let's go."**

**The three carry on walking, listening eagerly to the "leader". Once they're fully out of sight, I let out a deep sigh.**

"**That was close. Too close. Next time, Artemis, don't wear cologne."**

**He's offended. "My mother bought it for me!"**

"**I think you smell lovely, Artemis," Hazel says, batting her eyelashes. **_**Oh pur-lease. Lovely? I've heard drunken dwarves with better compliments. **_

"**Let's move out."**

**I never realised how huge this abandoned warehouse **_**was. **_**We get lost several times, no thanks to Artemis's navigating. Finally, we reach a voice activated door, with a speaker panel. **

"**Let me try this." Hazel steps forward, and whispers a few words. **

**The door instantly slides upwards, sunshine shining on our faces. **_**We're... out. **_

"**How did you do that?" I demand, crossing my arms. "Magic? Trickery?"**

"**I-I don't know. I just spoke, and it worked. Technology's a mystery to me." **

"**Hm."**

"**Leave her be, Holly. She's been through enough already." Artemis is suddenly standing between Hazel and me, looking defensive. So now he's on her side. **_**Don't be so childish, **_**I scold myself. **_**There are no sides. **_

"**Let's get to the van. Foaly will be waiting for us. So will Butler and Commander Root, if they're still alive."**

**I stride past the two sickly lovebirds, completely forgetting Hazel isn't all she pretends. That was my first mistake.**

**MINERVA'S P.O.V**

**Thank **_**God. **_**That irritating elf has left. She knows I'm not really Hazel, and she'll intervene and destroy my plan. The next part is just as crucial as the last. I apply a layer of lipstick, knowing who ever touches the anaesthetic on my lips, the effect will be immediate. Knock out. **

"**Artemis, can I speak to you for a sec?" **

**He turns around, just as I predicted. **

"**Of course, Hazel."**

"**It needs to be in..." My eyes dart around. **_**I'm an amazing actress. **_**"**_**Private.**_**" I finish. **

**He nods, and follows me around a side of the warehouse. As soon as we're alone, I push him into a wall.**

"**What are you doing?! Hazel!" **

"**I'm afraid Hazel's gone, mud boy. She's never coming back." I pout, pretending to look upset.**

"**Who are you then?"**

**I signal for him to come closer, and he obeys. I whisper in his ear, "**_**Minerva's back.**_**"**

"**Minerva?! But I thought you had-"**

**I interrupt him by pulling him to my lips roughly. He doesn't respond at first, but he sinks into the kiss. **_**Oh, Artemis. You bad boy. You should never interact with the enemy. **_**My heart's thudding, and I can feel blood rising to my cheeks from being in such close contact with Artemis, but I need to stop. I yank him away from me, and at first he looks surprised. Shortly after, his knees buckle, and he falls to the gravel. I stand over him, and while his few seconds of consciousness wear out, I whisper, "**_**Welcome back, Artemis.**_**" **


	11. The Truth Can Be A Hard Thing

**Chapter 11: The Truth Can Be A Hard Thing**

**(No-one's P.O.V in particular!)**

**Artemis stirred in his sleep, Minerva watching him carefully. **_**Even in his sleep, I feel drawn to him. **_**She was beginning to regret what she was going to do, but Minerva Paradizo does not rest until the job is completed. It was one of the reasons why she was in the top ten list of DANGEROUS CRIMINALS. Right behind Opal Koboi, of course. Minerva remembered the first time she had met Opal Koboi. It was in a French prison, and she had asked Opal for a share of her mealworms. Opal had responded by spitting in her face. Opal, too, had a desire to control the world, and Minerva had (delightfully) found that the two made excellent business partners, and crime partners. It was from then on they decided, together, they'd rule the world. **

**Unlike some people she could remember, Minerva was a trustworthy girl. She hadn't been tainted by jealousy, or betrayal. Opal had, and she intended to "accidently" dispose of Minerva. Poor Minerva was out of her league, and she didn't know it. **

**In one of her school reports, a teacher had described her as, 'gifted and extremely determined.' Another had written, 'A headstrong, intelligent, stubborn girl. A dangerous combination. I recommend she gets psychological counselling.' **

**Afterwards, the teacher had an unfortunate "accident". Minerva was once such a sweet and kind girl. Now, twisted by bitterness **

**and hatred, she would never be the same. **

"**Minerva," Artemis mumbled. "Don't do it. Oh God, please don't."**

**She knew he was stuck between the worlds of reality and dream, but she couldn't help feeling her heart thud when he mentioned her name. **_**I must go through with this. For my own sake. **_

**Five minutes later, Minerva was resting her head on her knuckles, staring intently at Artemis when he awoke.**

**He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "**_**Where am I**_**?"**

"**You're back where you begun. In the warehouse." **

**Suddenly, he sits up straight. The memories must be flooding back by now. **

"_**Minerva...?**_**"**

**Automatically, I'm by his side, stroking his hair and comforting. I help him to get up, before remembering who I'm facing, and shove him to the ground.**

"**What was that **_**for?!**_**"  
"I hate you, Artemis. Three years I waited for you to return. Three **_**years.**_** And when I find out you've returned, I don't even get one. Measly. Phone call. Just one, to contact me, to reassure me you're OK. It's because you're selfish, Artemis Fowl. Once you're dead and this is all over, I can sleep peacefully."  
"Minerva, listen to me. This is insane. I'm sorry I never rang you, or emailed you, or even... **_**Texted.**_**" **

**We both wince simultaneously. **

"**Just because I didn't contact you, didn't mean I stopped caring about you." He keeps his tone calm, which enrages me even more.**

"**You don't, though. You love this... Hazel girl. I saw the way you looked at her. I'm just going to be a faint memory from your past." My voice grows higher and louder. "**_**FORGOTTEN. I'M JUST A VAGUE MEMORY, JUST A-**_**" **

**I crumple down onto the floor, sobbing hysterically. Artemis shushes me, and strokes my hair, wiping away my tears. I soon calm down, lying there in Artemis's arms. I can feel his warmth, and would've lain there all day had we not been interrupted. **

"**Well, well, well. Minerva Paradizo and Artemis Fowl. The two lovebirds."**

**We both look up, to the mocking image of Opal Koboi. **

"**I knew you would betray me," She continues, oblivious to our glares. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist him, and that's why I had a little Plan B."**

"**Opal. Good to see you again. How's Briar Cudgeon?"**

**She scowls, which is quickly replaced by a look of triumph. **

"**Too late to be making jokes, mud boy. In a few minutes, you'll be nothing but ashes. Bring 'em in, boys."**

**Two goblins roll in heavy cannons. **

"**You **_**wouldn't.**_**"**

"**Oh, but I think you underestimate my full power, Minerva. You forget who I am. Opal Koboi, the scheming genius."**

**Minerva opens her mouth to retort, but Artemis stops her.**

"**Tell me, Opal. What exactly is your evil plan to rule the universe?"**

"**I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a universe to rule."**

**She lazily signals at the goblins, and saunters out. **

"**Farewell. For the last time." She cackles.**

**An ugly goblin with a lip piercing cracks his knuckles. He exchanges a glance with the other, before pressing a few buttons, grinning. The goblins sprint out, preparing themselves for an explosion. **

**Nothing happens. Artemis and Minerva wait, both equally confused. The two return, brows furrowed. A common look among goblins. Finally, one of them speaks up.**

"**What happened?"**

"**I dunno. Mistress Koboi told me to press these buttons here," He points a scaly finger towards the control panel. "And run for my life. She said the explosion would come soon afterwards."**

**Artemis Fowl had too many victories to know this was a perfect opportunity to gloat.**

"**Having a little mishap, boys?"**

"**Shut your gob, Fowl," The ugly one grunts. **

"**I wouldn't be surprised if **_**Mistress Koboi **_**has tricked you. I wouldn't put it past her."**

"**She wouldn't. Would she, Jimbo?" He turns to the pierced goblin.**

"**Nah. Don't listen to him. He's trying to mess with our heads. Mistress told us he would."**

"**But what if she did, Jimbo? I don't trust her, I don't." The slightly smaller built goblin looks panicked.**

"**Quit your yapping, and get to the job at hand."**

"**Why are you so mean to me, Jimbo?" He pouts. Jimbo looks aggravated. **

"**I'm not mean, you're just such a whiny, pathetic-"**

**Whilst the goblins bickered, Artemis shot an amused glance at Minerva. **_**She looks petrified, **_**Artemis thought. **_**She's never been on the losing team. **_**He awkwardly stretches an arm over Minerva's shoulder, who looks surprised, but pleased. **

**BOOM!  
**

**The door flies off its hinges, and Artemis could make out the distinct outline of four figures whilst the dust settled. A female elf steps into the light given off by the flimsy basement bulb.**

"**Holly. You came."**

"**No time for the pleasantries, Artemis. We've gotta get out of this place, and back to Fowl Manor."**

"**Good idea. Come on, Minerva."**

"_**Minerva?**_**" Holly's lip curls. "I'm not letting that **_**girl **_**come back with us."**

"**Holly, there is no time to be petty. Either Minerva comes with us, or I stay here with her."**

**Holly struggles. A side of her wanted to bring Minerva back, the kind, forgiving side. The other side told her, **_**Are you seriously considering bringing her back?! After all she's done? **_**In the end, her forgiving side won.**

"**Fine. Just keep her away from me."**

**Holly was confused as to why Minerva looked exactly like Holly, except streaks of pale blonde was returning to the auburn locks. She'd have to ask later.**

"**Wait!"  
Holly, Butler, Foaly, Commander Root, and Minerva turned to Artemis, in surprise.**

"**What about the **_**real **_**Hazel?!"**

**Eventually, realisation dawns on each one of their faces. Holly was irritated, Butler was annoyed at himself for forgetting, Commander Root was exasperated for having to do **_**another **_**rescue, Minerva was slightly jealous at Artemis's obsession with this girl, and Foaly was... well, who knows? He was too preoccupied with nibbling on a carrot a metre long. **

"**I'll get her, Master. It won't take me long."**

**No-one bothered arguing. Then again, who would with the man who looked like the Incredible Hulk's uncle? **

"**Don't get hurt, old friend." Artemis fondly patted Butler's shoulder.**

**Butler doesn't reply, just nods, and jogs outside. It wasn't until he was out of view that Minerva said, "How does he know where Hazel is?"**

**There was silence.**


	12. A Criminal on the Loose

**OK, I know this chapter is pretty short compared to other chapters, but I couldn't think of a way to continue this chapter, it's harder than one would think! Yeah... so... KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

**Chapter 12: A Criminal on the Loose, and a Lovesick Mastermind**

**HOLLY'S P.O.V**

**I sit facing Artemis, my shoulders hunch. I have a suspicion he'll read my body language and know to keep away. **

"**Holly?"**

**His tone is timid, yet I let out an irritated sigh. **

"**What?"**

"**Minerva... she... she... kissed me."**

**I really don't have time for a fond reminiscing of the past, but when I look at Artemis's worried face, and chewing lip, I think, This isn't Artemis. He's worried, not confident. Timid, not out-going. He needs help. **

**I stifle a laugh. Artemis Fowl needing help? There's a first.**

"**Why?"**

**He looks up. I see blood rushing to his cheeks.**

"**I-I don't know."**

**Root raises an eyebrow, but makes no comment. Foaly, however, doesn't give Artemis the courtesy.**

"**She kissed you? Typical," He mutters. "A pretty girl has finally kissed you, and you're... what? Ashamed?" "However," He adds, "Judging by the look of things, it's your first kiss. Aww poor Arty- he's growing up."**

**Artemis leaps up to defend himself, but I stop him.**

"**Shut your trap, Foaly. Or I'll make you with a blaster stuck in that big gob."**

**Surprisingly, Root goes to Artemis's defence. It's a strange world. Thankfully, the suggestion there will be more talk of first kisses and crushes, is banished when Butler bursts in. **

"**Sorry about the wait," He grunts. "Damn goblins got in my way."**

**I notice fresh smoke billowing from Butler's blaster, which he blows away. The van sinks down considerably as Butler jumps in, which I don't voice. He gently lays down Hazel, who still looks like an angel, despite the gash across her face, which looks fresh. Minerva looks slightly sour towards her, and her lips thin as Artemis leans forward and strokes her face. **

"**Ahem. If you don't mind, we have to leave now. Butler, can you take the wheel? The rest of us will camp out here."**

**Butler nods, and leaps out with the agility of a cat. Artemis becomes self aware, and leans back, embarrassed. **

**Hm. Humans- all the same. **


	13. Loose Ends Tied Up

**Chapter 13: Loose Ends Tied Up**

**BUTLER'S P.O.V**

**I can see the faint outline of Fowl Manor, and I gradually grind the van to a halt, timed to perfection. We're in our usual spot, exactly five metres away from the Manor's perimeter. **

"**Good timing, Butler."**

**I don't bother to answer. Artemis usually makes that comment.**

"**Save your compliments for later, mud boy. We've got some business to attend to."**

**Normally, any trained bodyguard would ignore the last line, and focus on the job. Then again, not any old bodyguard would have be driving a criminal mastermind, two elves, a deranged kidnapper, and a centaur. But when Holly said the last line, it made me shiver. The gleam in her hazel eyes would be enough to drive even the strongest and most experienced man insane. But I've got a job to do. And Butlers do not crack easily. Juliet demonstrates that as her role as, 'Jade Princess'. **

**Thinking of Juliet makes me smile. Then my smile turns to anxiety. **_**Is she alright? What if something's happened to her?**__**What if...?**_

**I scold myself, reminding myself I do not go on **_**what ifs. **_

"**Butler?" **

**That question brings me back to reality with a THUD. **

"**Are we getting out of this van, or are we inclined to stay in for a few days, using the little resources we have? I think living in close quarters..." He takes a glance at Holly. "...Might not be the best." He finishes. I kick myself for forgetting. Standard bodyguard behaviour- I must be off target today. **_**Breathe. Remember what your sensei told you.**_

**Suddenly, a blinding pain hits my mind. My knees buckle, as I experience a feeling like someone clawing through my mind, separating crucial strands of memory. The pain is boring a hole through my head, I feel like someone's forcing control of me. Then, it stops. The pain stops. In my mind I see a figure being etched in, the lines becoming bolder, clearer. **

"_**Butler...**_**" A throaty whisper says. "**_**Butler... Are you there? Butler, I'm a friend. An old friend." **_

**I know this feeling too well to ignore it. This...**_**Creature **_**is using its mesmer on me. I must fight it. **

"_**Butler, don't fight me. You cannot resist.**_**" **

**A blanket settles on my mind, giving me floods of relief. **

"_**Butler, I need you to do something for me. Are you prepared?**_**"**

**I nod. **

"_**Good. I need you to-**_**"**

**The creature's image clears up. It's a redhead pixie, with sharp features and big eyes. It tells me of its plan, its hunger for ambition. And I listen, with awe. Then, it tells me what it wants me to do. Anxiety seeps away. How could I forget my old friend? **

"**Butler? **_**Butler! **_**Wake up!"**

**I'm shaken awake. Holly and Artemis are looking over me in concern. I can feel the cold of the van floor against my skin, and I know I must have collapsed.**

"**Are you alright, Butler? You collapsed."**

**I think of the pixie, and smile. **

"**Yes, I'm fine. Let's go inside."**

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

**I'm concerned about Butler, but there's no time to worry. There is business to settle. **

"**So Opal is on the loose then, and the LEP are to do nothing about it?" I sip a frothing cappuccino, facing Holly, my arm resting on my high back leather chair.**

"**Not **_**nothing. **_**We'll send out search squad, and monitor surface activity, but that's all we can do for now. We have other matters."**

"**But this is **_**Opal Koboi. **_**Surely you're not going to sit back and do nothing?"**

"**We're not doing **_**nothing, **_**I told you." Holly's eyes burn with anger. I've crossed a line. **

"**What are we to do about..." I lower my voice to a whisper. "**_**Minerva?**_**"  
"She'll have her memory wiped. Standard procedure."**

"**But after all she's been through?"**

"**She needs be wiped, Artemis."**

**Butler and Minerva sit in the furthest corner of my study, huddled by the burning fireplace. Both are drinking mugs of chocolate, and looking equally unhappy. **

"**Hm."**

**Commander Root leans forward, and bangs a fist on the coffee table. "We don't have time for this, Fowl. We'll return to Haven, and take Minerva with us. A few hours later, she'll be back in France with no recollection of this moment."**

**I say one word, which has been preying on my mind. "Hazel?"**

**We all take a look at Hazel, who's curled up in a blanket on a chair. The light given off by the fire, light up her face. She looks... **_**breathtaking. **_

"**We think she'll be safe. For now. But we'll be back, Artemis." Holly warns. **

"**I look forward to it."  
Holly gives me a warning look, before flickering into invisibility. Commander Root follows, and Foaly looks unhappy.**

"**I'll walk my way out." He mutters, clopping grumpily out of the study. **

**I spot a flicker in the air, slight, but noticeable. **

"**Goodbye, Holly."**

**I watch as the invisible presence hovers over to Minerva, and she disappears. Her mug of chocolate, naturally, smashes to the ground, shards of china and hot chocolate fly everywhere.**

"**We probably should have thought of that."**

**But for once, I don't care.**

"**It's getting late. I will retire." **

**Butler walks out, understanding I need a minute alone with Hazel. I crouch down by her. I could gaze at her all day; how her dark eyelashes prettily curl up, and her mouth a heart shape. I wish she would awake, so I could see her deep brown hazel eyes one more time. I hesitate, before leaning close to her and gently kissing her on the lips. I can feel her warmth, and smell her sweet, natural perfume.**

"**Sleep well, Hazel."**

**I shut the door, behind me descending into darkness. **


End file.
